Never to part L x OC pairing
by FaiFaiChan
Summary: Moci is a neko. At least that's what they called her. She was out in the cold until a strange man took her in. When she learned a deep secret of his she was forced to do crimes for him. What will happen when she meets L? Can they avoid falling in love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own death note

But I do own Moci. Do not steal her. I am planning to do big things with her..

* * *

England: December 1st 1989

The snow was cold. So was everything in this frozen tundra. I cuddled into my purple scarf and tried to burry as much of my face into it as I could. I hugged my knees as random by passers pretended not to notice. Why would they want to look at me? I am considered strange after all. I am a 10 year old who just happened to have cat ears, green hair, and beautiful purple eyes. I was also known to have a mature personality. I had on tan jacket with darker colored tan fuzz going up and down on the middle of it. I also had on plain blue jeans and boots that matched my jacket. These were the only clothes I owned. But I didn't mind though. I liked these clothes.

I buried my head in my scarf and knees trying to keep warm. I looked up just to see how many by passers there were. But to my astonishing surprise, a little child around the age of 3 or 4 was sitting in front of my feet. The little girl didn't say anything but only stared. I just kept staring back. "Karin! Don't talk to strangers!" The mother of the so called Karin had said. The mother gave me a strange look and picked her child up in a hurry. Then they faded into the snow in the distance. Humph. It's not like I cared if anyone gave me those mean looks. Actually I am quite used to it. Besides I like who I am. It helped me that I knew there had to be others like me somewhere in this messed up world.

I took a deep breath and buried my head back in my scarf and rested it upon my knees again. "Hello." I heard an unfamiliar voice say. I looked up to see who would talk to someone like me. It was a tall man. He was dressed in a dark brown trench coat and had on blue jeans. He was also wearing gloves that someone could probably say were hobo-ish. "H-hi" I said not scared, just very cold. " Are you lost? Or are you homeless?" He asked quite rudely. "Homeless." I sighed. I had never been asked this question but I already knew I hated it.

"Come with me." He said even more impolitely.

I wanted to slap him. You don't order someone to come with you. You are supposed to invite. "I have a place warm you can stay. " He continued holding out his hand. I already knew he most likely wasn't a really kind person. But if he did offer me a place to stay, and suggested it was warm, I don't know how I could refuse. "O-o-ok." I said standing up. As I stood up my body ached from being in the cold to long. "Alright then…" The man said putting his hand back down to his body. Apparently understanding I didn't want to hold his gummy hand. "Just follow me then." He said as he turned to lead the way. As I followed him I could already tell I was sick. I started sneezing and coughing. But the worst of my entire condition was that my nose was runny. I hate that. We trudged threw the snow for what seemed like forever. My head was hurting and I needed a place to lie down soon. Ever since my parents where murdered last spring I haven't had hardly any sleep.

"Are you okay?" He said trying to sound concerned yet we both knew he didn't care. "Not really. I don't feel to well." I said nearly choking because I had a sore throat. "Don't worry. We are almost there and then you can get some rest." He said still incredibly unwelcoming. We walked further until we saw a diminutive looking cottage. "Here we are." He said.

I just wanted to tell him to loosen up a bit or teach him to be more inviting but instead I just kept quiet. It wasn't to terribly small in the inside like it looked like it would be from the outside. It wasn't decorated very pleasantly though. It had piles and piles of junk on all of the dressers, shelves, television stands, and bookcases. There was hardly any light except for a few lamps on the covered dressers and shelves.

"You can sleep in that room over there." He said not looking in any direction except on the ground yet he was pointing to a room on the right side of the house. "T-thank you so much." I was still very cold and had no time to waste. "Can I please take a hot bath?" I asked trying to make eye contact with the man but he didn't seem to even want to look at me. "Do whatever you want neko." Neko! I hated it when someone called me that. I would like to be called by my name. Not just slang for something I am.

"Thank you for your kindness but please call me Mico." I tried to be as polite as I could after that little episode. "Okay. I'm sorry." He said still not making eye contact. "Could you please make eye contact with me to?" I said still trying to sound polite. "I'm truly sorry that I have taken your time away from you. However you did in fact offer me a place to stay." I said as he finally made the eye contact I was hoping for.

I also noticed that he had green eyes beneath his long brown clutter of hair. "Also…" I continued. "It would be even nicer if I knew your name." I said putting on a fake smile. Actually I was just hoping to learn his name so I can finally go take a bath. "My name?" he asked sounding surprised. I don't know any reason anyone would be surprised at a simple question like that. "Yes..." I said urging him to continue. "I actually… don't have a name of my own." He said it very calmly. So calmly I was wondering if he was lying or not. "How can someone human not have a name?" I said almost laughing. "You see… My mother died giving birth and my father died of a heart attack before I was born. I was never given a name. And a hospital never placed me for adoption because I was born at home, which is now, here."

I was in dead shock. After all it was a convincing story. Except for one thing "But how could you live everyday life without giving anyone your name? There has to be something you go by." I was very confused. Yes I was a pretty smart 10 year old with a very big vocabulary. But something like this I could probably never understand at this age. "I stayed away from people. In fact you are the first person I have talked to." It all made since now. He didn't make eye contact, he was very impolite, and basically he had been talking to himself all these years. "But how did you buy things at shops? And how did you get food?" I was becoming very curious. "I'm a thief." He said trying to make eye contact. But he was struggling because when someone says something like that it's hard to look at the person whom you are talking to. It's just a sad fact of life. "A thief? You are a person who steals from others? That is horrible!" I wanted to yell, or run out of the house because if he is a thief than who knows what other criminal activity he does! He could have just kidnapped me and I wouldn't have known it! "It's the only way to survive." He didn't look surprised at my reaction.

"No it isn't. I don't see why you would have to become a criminal just because you don't have a name. You could've made one up!" I said completely forgetting about my bath or my illness. "But you see… I like being a thief. And you my darling are going to help me." He said it as if it were written on a script for him. "What?!? You can't make me help you! I won't do it!" I was terrified. I shouldn't have ever taken an offer like this from some creepy stranger that I met on the street. "Think before you speak my lovely Moci. If you don't help me I might either kill you or if you are lucky just leave you out in the cold again. Now how would you like that?" The way he was talking now gave me the sense that he had done this before. "So what is it going to be?" he stepped closer to me. He was much taller than me and had to be at least 19 to 25. "Do you honestly want to step out in the cold or be murdered? Even if I don't kill you it seems like it would be even more torture for you to live in the cold. That would be a slow and painful death, now wouldn't it?"

I couldn't think. Would I rather die? Or become a criminal? I clutched my hands tightly. "Fine. I will help you. But if you ever lay a finger on me I won't let you off easy." I can't believe I just said that. How intimidating could that sound coming from a 10 year old. I think I just made a fool of myself. No, I know I had just made a fool of myself. Ha-ha-ha... he started to laugh. "Wow, I never though I would here that come from a cute little girl like you! Go on; take your bath and rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day." He said with a smile.

* * *

Authors Note: Whoo~ this is my first fan fiction and i'm going to try and make it pretty long. Be patient L will come in soon!! I promise!

Oh and I am ment to be Moci, But you can pretend to be her if you please. 3 Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of it's characters!!!

BUT I DO OWN MOCI! Please don't steal her! I am planning on doing big things with that character!

Thanks~

* * *

England: December 2nd, 1989

I woke up in the room that the man had assigned me. The beige covers were up to my chin and it was almost pitch black. I turned my head to look at the clock on top of clutter upon one of the many nightstands in this room. It read 7:00 AM. It was much earlier than I had planned to wake up. I hadn't had sleep in what seemed like forever. The covers slowly folded over as I sat up in my bed. I looked around for a window so I could see how much light was outside. I never noticed it earlier but, there weren't any windows in this room. How depressing is that?

No wonder it was almost pitch black. The only source of light was the crack under the door. I guess that horrible shadowy man must be awake. I had fallen asleep in my clothes. The only thing I took off were my shoes jeans, and scarf. I slowly stepped out of bed, put on my jeans and shoes, and opened the door. He wasn't there. Every light in the house was on yet he was no where in sight. I ran over to the front window to see if he was outside.

He appeared to be sitting by an ice and snow covered tree in the distance.

He lived by the rules of a criminal, but he must be lonely. I was actually starting to feel sorry for the man. I was still cold but I didn't feel too terribly sick anymore. I sat down on the couch and hugged my knees. "What am I going to do?" I asked myself. "Am I going to live the life of a criminal, or will I ever getaway?" I was speaking my mind out loud. I have always had an awful habit of that.

About 15 minutes later the man walked inside. "Good morning." I said not cheerful, but not to gloomy either. "Good morning. Are you ready to go?" He asked not even caring about breakfast. My stomach growled right then. "Oh, I see. You want breakfast?" He asked actually sounding somewhat irritated. I nodded. I needed breakfast. I haven't had hardly any food for a long time. The only food I managed to get while I was living on the streets was from what I could afford with the money I found on the ground. I only usually ate a small amount of food ever 2 weeks. I was terribly skinny from lack of food. "Ok, what do you want?" He asked even more annoyed with my need to eat. "Anything that you have, I'm starving."

He rummaged through his fridge until he found some eggs and ham. He held it out to me "How about this?" He asked still holding it out. "That will be fine." I said holding onto my growling stomach. "Ok I will cook it. Then you when you're finished eating we need to get busy. We are running low on food now." He said as he cracked three eggs. I forgot, I am about to eat stolen food. "Scrambled or fried?" he asked. "Scrambled please." I said. I waited patiently for my food to be done. When I finished I put my dirty dishes up and waited for orders. "Put this on." He said holding out a bandana. "You need to cover your ears or they will be able to find us easier." It was reasonable, but I was thinking he was just embarrassed of me. "Okay I will." I said reaching for the bandana. It was plain white. I tied it around my head so no one could see my cat ears. "Is this good?" I asked, just in case. "Yeah that's fine." He sounded unimpressed. But when did he not? "Today we need to get food. So let's go steal from the little grocery store on the street I found you at." He said. "Since this is your first time, just watch me." He said looking quite annoyed that I couldn't help. "Okay." I said actually thankful that I didn't have to commit a crime today.

We walked through the snow again. It seemed like forever because it was still snowing and cold. We finally got into town and headed towards the grocery store. "Okay, today I am going to get some eggs, cheese, ham, and bread" He said quietly. "Okay." That's all I could say. I didn't want him to hurt me if I said something wrong or something. "Now watch how I do this!" He said once we reached the grocery store. He walked in. He was still wearing his clothes from the other day and that trench coat could hide things well. I was guessing that was his plan.

"Hello! Welcome to my supermarket!" The clerk said. "Hello." He said as he gave a slight wave. He walked further behind some shelves so no body could see him. Then he looked around for security cameras. There seemed to only be a few. There was one at the front entrance and one at the check out. "He must have picked this store on purpose" I thought. There were perfect blind spots. It's almost perfect. I watched him pretend to look at things until a lady parked her shopping basket in from of him and turned around. He reached in and grabbed some bread, and cheese and tucked it neatly under his coat. I couldn't even tell he had it under there. Then he pretended to look at things again and slowly and normally walked to another isle. So that's how he did it. Wait! Why was I just sitting here and watching this? This could be my perfect chance to run! But do I really want to suffer out in the cold again? I would actually prefer to be freezing instead of becoming a criminal. So right at the moment, I decided to run. He didn't notice. Well, at least not yet. I ran down the street as fast as I could. I took the closest turn and kept running. I couldn't stop until I thought I was far enough. I looked behind me and didn't see him coming. But when I looked behind me I ran into someone. "I'm so sorry!!" I said as I tried to continue to run. But to my surprise the old man grabbed onto my shoulder. He had on a black suit, and top hat. He had glasses, white hair and a mustache. Overall he just looked like a friendly old man.

"Are you okay?" He asked extremely politely. I was breathing hard and could hardly catch my breath to answer. "No…" I said still gasping for air. He let go of my shoulders and pulled out his ID. My name is Watari and I run an orphanage called wammy's house for special and gifted children." He reassured me that he was safe, and wasn't another criminal. "Could you please tell me were your parents are?" He asked. Luckily I had finally caught my breath. "They were murdered last spring." I said sadly. "So I'm homeless, and have been living on the streets until this man took me in. But it turns out he has been living as a thief and was going to use me to do his dirty work. But before any of that could happen I ran. And that's how I ended up here." I had explained it all perfectly. "I see. Okay then could you please tell me your name?" He asked sounding concerned. "My name is Mico." I replied. "Okay misses. Mico, Could you please come with me?" He said it so kindly, and I saw identification so I grabbed onto his hand. "Yes." I said. I was happy. This man wasn't a criminal, He was a care taker. The type of person that any child should be able to trust. "Thank you, ." I was smiling. Someone finally took me in, and I could trust them for sure this time. Although he probably didn't know that I was as they called Neko because I was still wearing the bandana. He probably was the type of person not to judge just because someone was different though. I would let him know soon enough. "I have another little boy with me who is getting some ice cream at the moment. Do you want some?" He asked looking down at me. "Yes please." I said trying to be as polite as I could. When I got to the ice cream shop, I met the little boy was talking about. He had on a white sleeve long shirt, blue jeans, and some really worn out sneakers that he was wearing without socks. He had black messy hair and bags under his eyes. I'm guessing that is from lack of sleep. "Hello." I said to him. He looked up at me. "Hello." He said as he looked back down to continue to eat his ice cream. "My name is Mico. What's yours?" I asked as politely as I could. "You can call me Ryuzaki." He said. But what did he mean by " you can call me" ? "It's nice to meet you." I said putting on a fake smile.

* * *

AUTHORS NOTE: Yay! Chapter two! Please write reveiws and tell me what you think!!! It's my first fanfic so I would love to here you reviews! I think i'm doing pretty good so far and I'm glad L is in the story now! yaya L!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own death note or any of it's characters!!!**

**BUT I DO OWN MOCI! Please don't steal her! I am planning on doing big things with that character!**

**Thanks~**

**

* * *

**

England: December 4th 1989

It had been two days since had taken me in. The man who I call a thief hasn't found me yet. And I hope he never does. Yesterday, December 2nd, all we did was get tested for how smart we are. If you pass with flying colors you get to stay here. However, if you barely pass or don't pass at all they will place you in a different orphanage. Luckily I passed with an exceptionally good grade, A 92 to be exact. On the other hand the boy who called himself Ryuzaki passed with a 100. I don't know how he did it.

My guess was that he is a genius. I was sitting at a desk in the bedroom gave me. I had out a notebook and a pencil. I wanted to become as smart as that strange Ryuzaki guy so I was practicing any learning skill I could think of at the moment. After about an hour I gave up and decided to go downstairs. I was about to step out the door when I remembered something. I still have to wear my bandana because I am entirely afraid of what the other kids will think of me or how they will treat me if the found out. So I went over to the dresser I sat it on and wrapped it around my head like I did the first time.

I walked down the stairs and saw Ryuzaki sitting alone at a table eating some cake. I hadn't noticed it before but he was sitting in a crouching position. I slowly walked towards him to greet him good morning. "Good morning Ryuzaki." I said as I took a seat next to him. "Good morning…uhm…" He said looking at me confused. "Mico." I said trying to help him out. "Sorry I forgot." He looked embarrassed but continued eating his cake. "It's fine. You don't have to worry about it." I said as I just continued to watch him eat cake for breakfast. Yes cake is good, but how can someone eat sweets for Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner? "Hey Ryuzaki..?"

I said very curiously. "Yes?" He asked not making eye contact. "Why do you …sit like that?" I wasn't meaning to be rude. I was just curious. Maybe it was a secret technique to his smartness. "If I don't sit like this my reasoning ability will drop by 40%." It was a shocking answer. Who would've known that it could increase smartness? I didn't believe it, but it wouldn't hurt to try. "Oh really?" I said as I assumed that position in the chair. "Like this?" I asked. "Yes like that." He said looking up for a second and then continued eating his cake and licking his fork clean.

"Ryuzaki…" I asked timidly. I was about to ask a daring question that might change my life in ways that I will never know. "Yes?" This time he was making eye contact. I guess he was done with his cake and just decided that he had no other choice but to make eye contact. "I was wondering… Are we friends?" I had only known him for 3 days. The first day I talked to him once. The second day I had only seen him in the testing room. And today I was trying to talk to him at least a little. "Moci…" He said. "Of course we are friends. I was about to ask you the same question." I was surprised. At first, I didn't really think he cared. But now I am glad. I have my first friend. But he has yet to know my secret and who knows what he will think of me after he finds out.

"That's great!" I was almost so happy I jumped out of my chair. "You are the first friend I have ever had." I admitted sadly as I sat back. "Oh really? That is surprising." He said looking at me with no expression change. "But you are the first friend I have ever had as well." He said looking quite honest. We both smiled. "Ryuzaki and Moci… friends… sound good." I said smiling, for real this time. "I think so too." He said.

Right then without thinking I hugged him. "Thank you." I said. "Thank you? For what?" He sounded so confused. "For being my friend." I stopped hugging him and sat back down in my chair. "Oh, Thanks to you to." He was slightly smiling. After talking with Ryuzaki for a little while I went back up to my room and decided to just relax.

I was lying on the bottom bunk of my bed and just staring at the bottom part of the top bunk and the ceiling. I had my bandana off and my scarf was lying on the back of my desk chair. It was nice being here but there is hardly anything to do. Tomorrow we start classes. I have never been to any type of school and I was hoping it would be at least some type of cure to my boredom.

I rolled over and looked at the wall. I closed my eyes and thought about Ryuzaki, and how we were friends now. Although it was only 3:00 PM I fell asleep. I dreamt that the thief had found me again and tried to take me away. But Ryuzaki and Watari had stopped him and called the police. He was arrested and I got to stay at Wammy's house. Thoughts crossed my mind in my sleep that maybe he did get arrested. I was hoping that he did and that he would never find me again.

I rolled back over onto my back right before I woke up. I turned my head and looked at the clock. It read 4:23 PM. I was only asleep for almost an hour and a half. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. But when I sat up, Ryuzaki was there.

"Ryuzaki?" I asked tiredly. "You were sleep talking." He said looking at me in surprise. "I was?" I said as I rubbed my fingers through my hair when I noticed something. I noticed that I wasn't wearing my bandana. "Oh no!!!!" I yelled as I jumped out of bed and ran toward my bandana. "Moci…" He said sadly as he stood up from the edge of my bed that he was sitting on. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked looking at my ears. "Because… I didn't know if you would accept me or not." I said sadly. It surprised me, but he actually laughed a little. "Why would I not accept my best friend?" He had a blank expression now. "Just because someone is different than you doesn't mean you shouldn't except them or be rude to them." He seemed honest. That's what I liked about Ryuzaki. He was always telling the truth. But for now, I was in deep shock. And before I knew it tears started coming out of my eyes. "Finally…" I said as I fell to the floor on my knees crying. "Someone understands… Thank you." I was still crying slightly when Ryuzaki came and took his sitting position in front of me.

"I have something to tell you Moci…" He said as he was still sitting in front of me. "Yes?" I asked as I stopped crying and looked up at him. "My real name isn't Ryuzaki." He said sounding unsatisfied that he had to tell someone. "It's L." He continued. "Why did you give me a fake name?" I asked only slightly irritated. "Because I had to make sure I could trust you. There is a lot more details but I can't tell anyone without Watari's permission. Please understand." He said it very kindly. Ryuzaki now known as L was always so calm and seemed like he kept so much to himself. "I think I understand. But why can't you tell me now, without permission?" I said. I personally was really interested at what he was hiding. "I don't know if the time is right at the moment. He said looking to the door. "But let's talk about it another day okay?" I asked as I stood up. "Okay." He said

"Oh and Moci?" He asked as he stood up as well. "Don't were that bandana anymore. You shouldn't care what everyone thinks of you. And if they pick on you I will stand up for you, okay?" He said it so sincere. I would have to trust him. "Okay, thank you L. Or do you want me to call you Ryuzaki around other people?" I asked just making sure. "Yes that would be good." We both smiled.

* * *

**Authors note: I swear i'm not lazy!!! I was at my friends house yesterday and I couldn't type another chapter! Anyways here it is! enjoy! I know it's probably not a really good story but It's my first fanfic so cut me some slack!! **

** Thanks to all my readers~**

** -Moci**


End file.
